blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Plumeflake
Misty Moors is a bluish-grey-and-cream She-cat with a broad, flat face, folded ears and amber eyes. Personality Misty Moors is a mature, intelligent, mysterious and reserved She-cat who takes things seriously sometimes and does what she is asked without complaining. She is very loyal to rules, laws and guidelines, and is terrified of breaking any of them and doing something wrong. Moorey has a dry sense of humour, which means that she says humourous things without any emotion. Misty Moors likes to think of herself as an introvert, although she can sometimes act like an extrovert. She is mostly quiet and usually says something when she wants to or someone talks to her. Moorey is also calm, relaxed, happy and content. The She-cat can go through different phases of liking different things, from one particular song to a television show. She can feel quite romantic sometimes, and when she does she listens to love songs. She is very creative, able to come up with good ideas. She is honest about herself and is humble to other people. On the Blog Brightsky era (2013) It is unknown how Brightsky found blogclan, but she most-likely found it through the Warriors Wiki. She looked around the blog for a while, and decided that she would comment on the New Members’ Page. Her first and only comment as Brightsky was on the old blog’s first New Members’ Page, posted on the 8th of December 2013. Brightsky then explored the old pages of the blog, and found that a member that used to be on the blog was also called Brightsky. Not knowing what to do, she left the blog without giving a thought about changing her name. Mapleheart era (2016-2018) Two years later, in March 2016, after becoming interested in Warriors again for the second time, Brightsky was reminded of Blogclan’s existence when she found out about two characters being named after Blogclanners in Mothflight’s Vision and the allegiances for The Apprentices Quest. After checking out the changes to the blog and seeing that a new group of members have replaced some of the older ones, she decided to join once again. A new fursona was created, combining the appearance of a cat version of herself and a name she got from a name generator elsewhere, thinking that Brightsky wasn’t fitting for her anymore. After checking with the search box to see whether there were any other members with the same name as two characters chosen to be possible fursona choices, she commented for the second time on Blogclan, and the first time under the name of her new fursona: Mapleheart. At first she was hesitant about commenting, thinking about having to follow rules every time and not using any social media, but Mapleheart commented anyway, mentioning in the post that she was afraid of breaking any rules. The replies she got from other members stated that the rules are simple and straight forward, and that as long as she uses common sense she is okay. These comments calmed her anxiety. Mapleheart commented on the Blogchat and interacted with these new members that joined after she first commented as Brightsky, and since there were other members with the same Prefix (Maple-), a nickname had to be decided for her. Mapleheart suggested Mapl’, with the last vowel omitted from her prefix, but someone else suggested a different one, replacing the l with the first letter of her suffix. With a new nickname, Maph commented frequently, asking for Art to be made of her fursona by other members. Using the Gravatar account that she made when she was still called Brightsky, Mapleheart commented with a picture of a cat similar to her new fursona with a rubber duck on top of his head. After that period of commenting, she started to stalk the blog more and comment on random occasions; she once stalked the blog for so long that when she commented for the first time in a while the members were surprised and happy to see her. She took part in gatherings on the blog, choosing one of whatever teams they had at the time, including the Relatively-Excitable Stoats. In 2017 she only commented when something interesting happened in her life (which is rare) and when there is a discussion about something that she is interested in. Around this time she decided that she was going to change her fursona, even though she had a connection to her current one. She stayed with Mapleheart afterwards. In November she decided that she was definitely going to change her fursona this time, making up some characters named after her characteristics and with her favourite cat breeds. A poll was posted to decide her new fursona, with only three out of the seven choices being actual characters/names. Out of these characters Cloudstep was the most liked, with the second most-popular choice being “Don’t change your fursona”. Coming up with two new characters, she posted a choice of the characters, including the newest two. Cloudstep was the most chosen character once again. After deciding what her new fursona would be, she posted a third poll; this time with two more new characters, one eliminated and another one with a new name. On the 1st of January 2018 her new fursona was revealed, based on the tri-coloured Maneki Neko and representing her love of lucky cats: Beckoning Paw. Beckoning Paw era (January 2018 - June 2018) With yet again a new fursona, Beckoning Paw (Nin for short) had a plan to comment and participate more on Blogclan; the results of whether she is sticking to the plan or not can be seen on the pages of the Blog. After a few days, Nin starts to feel unattached to her fursona, and decides to create a new one. Due to problems with receiving forms, the Allegiances still displayed herself as Beckoning Paw for about five months. Nin still stuck with being Beckoning Paw through all this time, until it changed. Misty Moors era (June 2018 - Present) With a fursona she could finally identify with (but not as much as Mapleheart), Misty Moors strolls into Blogclan with her fourth fursona in 6 years. She can be found on the Blogchat sometimes, and on the blog (Mostly on the Tavern, Say Hi and Disscussion pages.) Misty Moors isn’t planning on running for Senior Warrior anytime soon, but she might do so once she plans on getting to do fursona requests, taking part in Art-related projects and making both GIF and video animations for the Blog. On the Wiki Mapleheart era (2016-2018) She first joined the Wiki in June 2016, creating a page for her fursona at the time. She commented on a few pages but stopped altogether, although she was on the Wikichat until the Blogclan Discord server became popular. She still commented on the chat whenever it wasn’t inactive and took part in Wiki gatherings. In late 2017, when she decided to change her fursona, she frequently discussed her choice of characters to be a possible future fursona on the Wikichat, and when she was unsure of which one to pick someone else helped her choose her future fursona. Beckoning Paw era (January 2018 - June 2018) She didn’t visit the Wiki much at this time, due to switching to a new computer. Misty Moors era (2018 - present) Misty Moors can be found on the Wikichat, and when she is on she stays there, waiting for someone to arrive and greet her. Friends Misty Moors has a lot of friends on the Blog and the Wiki. some of her friends include: (Edit in a name and a link to your page, if you want!) * Aster (Asterheart/paw) * Moon (Moonbreeze/paw) * Ottie (Otterfrost/paw) * Silv (Silverleaf/paw) * Fallen * Libby (Libbytail/paw) * Cheetah (Cheetahspark) * Spidersong * Jinxie (Lilypaw) * Riv (Riverfrost) * Bluebell(Bluebellpaw) * Crystie (Crystalkit/shine) Ships * Wal-Moort (Misty Moors x Wal-Mart) * Mis7y (Misty Moors x the number 7) Favourite things Video games * EarthBound * Plok! * THE DOG Island * Toejam and Earl * MOTHER 3 Tv shows (Live-action, Cartoons and Anime) * Funny Pets (anime) * Gravity Falls * Gregory Horror Show * Over the Garden Wall * Popee the Performer * Robot Wars * Mr. Stain on Junk Alley * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Movies/Films * Pixar films * Brad bird movies * Laika films * Wes Anderson movies Books, comics and Manga * Calvin and Hobbes * Tailchaser's Song Music * Aphex Twin * Björk * Captain Beefheart * Daft Punk * Don Mclean * Earth, Wind and Fire * Echorobot * Electric Light Orchestra * Johnny Cash * Kate Bush * Keiichi Suzuki * Kraftwerk * Laurie Anderson * Lemur * Madness * Moonriders (including Keiichi Suzuki) * Nelward * Paul Simon * Pink Floyd * Simon and Garfunkel * Talking Heads * The Steve Miller Band * They might be Giants Youtube Channels * Abroad in Japan * Ashens * Chadtronic * Echorobot * Grand Illusions * Lemur (Animator and Composer) * Nelward Other * Maneki-Neko * Dala Horses Former fursonas and characters that could've been a fursona Former Fursonas Brightsky - a long-haired calico She-cat with blue eyes Breed - feral cat Mapleheart - a long-haired dark brown tabby She-cat with long legs, a dark brown M marking on her forehead, dark brown ears, a cream-coloured belly, chest, muzzle and paws and amber eyes. Breed - Maine Coon, Norwegian Forest Cat or just a feral cat Beckoning Paw - a calico She-cat with a stumpy tail and golden eyes Breed - Japanese Bobtail Characters that could've been a fursona Circuit Tree - no definite appearance Cloudstep - brown-and-whie She-cat with blue eyes Breed - British shorthair/Ragdoll mix Heavyflight - a thickset tabby She-cat Morning Song - tall reddish-brown tabby She-cat with green eyes Breed - Abyssinian Pigeonfeather - grey tabby-and-white She-cat with green eyes Breed - feral cat Rhythmic Steps (formerly known as Patternspotter) - thick-furred thickset tabby She-cat with green eyes Breed - Scottish wildcat Speckled Egg - mottled brown-and-cream She-cat with blue eyes Breed - British shorthair Future plans Misty Moors plans to be more active on the Blog, and to become an Animator, Artist and maybe also a voice actor in the future. She also has plans for a webcomic or webcartoon that she might make. Trivia * Mapleheart was once shipped with Wal-Mart (Maple-Mart) * Moorey has a dog: an Alaskan Malamute called Malikai. She might get a Norwegian Forest Cat in the future. * There was a moment in her life where she was a fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * She knows how to swim, but hasn’t done so since 2013. * She owns a collection of 20 lucky cat figurines (not including jewellery boxes, lucky charms, bookmarks or battery/solar-powered cats). * She once had a crush on the number 7. * Her favourite number is 3. * If she could choose which Clan to live in, she would choose Thunderclan. * She is a Taurus and Snake. * She is part-Scottish, but she might also be Polish, Irish and Swedish. Gallery Coding done by, Bluebell Category:She-cat Category:Warrior